Puddleball!
Puddleball! is the 21th episode of Season 3. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish *The Kickball Team The Bubble Guppies invent a new game to play in the rain. But when the weather becomes too wet, even for Puddleball, Bubble Puppy must overcome his fear of thunder to save the game. As Molly begins to introduce the show, Gil enters wearing a raincoat and holding an umbrella. Gil struggles to open the umbrella and eventually gives up, only to try opening an even bigger one. After failing a second time, Gil decides to wear an umbrella hat instead. Unluckily, the umbrella hat collapses around his head! Molly frees him from the contraption, and Gil announces: “It’s time for Bubble Guppies!” On their walk to school, Molly and Gil notice a kickball game in progress and stop to spectate. As they cheer for the players, a clap of thunder is heard, and it begins to rain. Though Molly and Gil don’t mind the rain, Bubble Puppy is frightened and hides under a bench. Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy head for school as the kickball team pack up and leave. Molly and Gil inform everyone about the rain, and everybody begins talking about clouds, water and splashing in puddles! Despite Gil’s attempts to comfort him, Bubble Puppy is still afraid and is hiding underneath the sandbox. Mr. Grouper gets everyone thinking about rain, puddles and umbrellas, inspiring the Guppies to sing Awesomeness of Rain! After the song, Deema invites Oona to Puddle Park, where she can splash in her own personal puddle. However, the warm sun has dried up Oona’s puddle to a fraction of what it should be. Oona explains that clouds are made up of water, and if it were to rain, her puddle would grow again. With the viewer’s help, Oona and Deema identify the cloud which holds the most water, and it begins to rain, making Oona’s puddle grow in the process. Deema and Oona then enjoy a good splash! Mr. Grouper then arrives and announces that it’s time for lunch. After lunch, we catch up with Gil, who’s searching for a cloud to rain on him. Molly explains that Gil can’t make it rain whenever he wants, but at that moment, a dark raincloud appears behind him. Despite his efforts to get wet, the cloud rains everywhere but on Gil! He chases frantically after it as we’re invited back into the classroom. It’s raining really hard outside, and Bubble Puppy is still nervous about the rainstorm. Oona and the rest of the guppies sing ‘Rain, rain, go away’ to try and cheer up Bubble Puppy, which almost works, but a clap of thunder scares him into his bed. They didn't realize that Bubble Puppy is also afraid of thunder. It’s then time to go outside, but as there’s a thunderstorm, the Guppies decide to play indoors. Molly and Goby are frozen yoghurt farmers, who make the best strawberry dessert in the world. However, their strawberries are beginning to dry up due to the recent lack of rain. To their luck, a raincloud appears, but before it can rain, a giant appears and blows away the cloud! Molly and Goby run away, and decide to check on their mountain strawberries, which are also drying up in the heat. Another raincloud appears, but so does the giant, who blows it away again. Molly and Goby go to their last patch of strawberries, but once again the giant shows up. He wants some Froyo, but Molly and Goby explain that they need rain for the strawberries to grow. With the help of the viewer, the giant grabs a dark raincloud and positions it above the strawberry patch. With ripe strawberries, Molly, Goby and the giant enjoy some delicious frozen yoghurt and live happily ever after! Deema then invites everyone to join in with The Rain Dance! After the dance, Gil is still after the elusive raincloud. After finding it, he pounces! But once again, the cloud rains everywhere, even on Molly, but leaves Gil dry as a bone. It’s then time for all the Guppies to play Puddleball, apart from Bubble Puppy, who is still afraid of the rain and thunder. Even Gil's continuous attempts to tell Bubble Puppy not to be afraid didn't do any good. Puddleball is similar to kickball, but instead uses certain puddles as bases. The game is going great, until an umbrella is dropped from the stands and blocks the main drain where all of the water is carried out. With the drain blocked, the pitch begins to fill with water and the game is called off. Bubble Puppy, having noticed what caused the problem, ignores his fears and races to move the umbrella, surprising everyone, especially Gil. With the water drained, the game is back on and everyone is excited to keep playing! Just before the show ends, Gil and Molly reveal that Bubble Puppy is no longer afraid of the rain. As Gil talks about how great the game was, the raincloud from earlier reappears and finally rains on him… when his umbrella isn’t open! Gil is drenched with water and everyone laughs, ending the show. *Pop Song: Awesomeness of Rain *Short Song: Rain, Rain, Go Away *Dance Song: The Rain Dance *Lunch Joke: Mozzebrella sticks Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes that have Bubble Puppy as a Main Character Category:Bubble Guppies Episodes